


Howls In My Bones

by azziria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: Artwork forHowls In My BonesbyWeefaolfor the2017 Wincest Big Bang.





	Howls In My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to Weefaol for inspiring me with an amazing story :)
> 
> I've had the wolf images saved on my hard drive for a while, from a previous project (a gaming site banner for my son) and I've been wanting to play with them again, so when I saw Weefaol's story summary I knew I had to claim it. Originally the art was going to have a spooky old log cabin as well as wolves and forest, but the images of young Sam and young Dean were just so beautiful that they had to take up most of the picture. As usual I started with a vague idea and then played around with brushes, textures and filters in Photoshop until I got something I really liked - I hope you all like them too :)


End file.
